


Gender Bend

by Elizabeth234



Series: Irondad Bingo: Alternative Universe [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Michelle Jones, F/F, Female Peter Parker, Gen, Irondad, Overprotective Tony Stark, Penny Parker - Freeform, Peter is female, Protective Tony Stark, Spideychelle, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, references to alcoholism, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth234/pseuds/Elizabeth234
Summary: Hi all! Here is a prompt someone from Tumblr saying: Hey can you do a Penny Parker dating male MJ (female will work too) and Tony finds out and is over protective of Penny.I hope this works :)
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Irondad Bingo: Alternative Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775485
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Gender Bend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Here is a prompt someone from Tumblr saying: Hey can you do a Penny Parker dating male MJ (female will work too) and Tony finds out and is over protective of Penny.
> 
> I hope this works :)

Mr. Stark continued to look at her as the pit forming in her stomach grew larger. Penny a breath in and squared her shoulders.

His eyebrows furrowed in the way they did when he was concerned or anxious. The longer she remained silent, the more his fingers started twitching. Penny knew he would soon grab something, probably the pen on the table, and start fidgeting with it. Penny also knew it was one of the habits he picked up after he went sober. It was something he could control. A way to cope with what was happening around him. 

One year after they met and after his addiction got out of control Ms. Potts and Penny watched and supported as he checked himself into rehab. The news followed them there and his face, hidden behind a hoodie and sunglasses was plastered all over their TVs. The following year was one of the most difficult and proud she had been as she watched Mr. Stark fight one of the toughest battles he could face. 

He was so strong and Penny was amazed by him every day he stuck to his goals knowing the path he was taking wasn’t always straight and that he was willing to continue forward despite the setbacks along the way. 

The pit grew larger when she realized she was only making it worse by drawing this out. Penny leaned forward and rested her hand against his. She took in another breath and ran through all the talking points she wanted to cover; to explain why she’d been so distracted as of late. 

She looked at his face noticing the bright set of his eyes. The way they engaged with her; followed her movements to make sure she was okay.

“I’m dating someone.” She said forgetting everything else she wanted to say. 

He stilled beside her and she held her breath. The silence stopped as soon as it started and Mr. Stark smiled before bringing her in for a hug. 

“Don’t do that again, kid.” He said 

“Do what?” She said. Her voice was muffled by his shirt but she wasn’t ready to release him yet. They pulled apart and he smoothed her hair out from her face. 

“Kid, I thought you were going to tell me you were moving or that some other supervillain was out to destroy our lives.” He chuckled and then his smile fell. “Truly, it’s probably none of my business anyway, but as long as your happy and they’re treating you well I don’t care.” It was a statement but Penny nodded like he asked a question.

“I’m happy.” 

She smiled and went back to work missing the way his eyes narrowed. 

-

Weeks later after dinner and movie night, Penny’s phone lit up with a text. Her ride was there to take her home. 

Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts stood on either side of her in the elevator. It was a small tradition she wasn’t sure when it started but they would walk each other out to the curb. They used the last bit of time to talk and say their farewells together. Penny made sure to turn around one last time and wave as she was leaving. They always stayed to wave back. 

“Really, you don’t have to walk me out today. I think I’ve been here enough to not get lost.”

Mr. Stark held up his pointer finger to the ceiling.

“Friday?” He said. 

“March 15th: Penny tries to climb into the lab from the outside because she is late for unknown reasons. She climbs into the men’s bathroom instead and almost gives Mr. Macavey a heart attack.”

“Hey,” She said while the other two occupants snickered. “I was only off by two floors and that’s out of ninety-three. It’s not bad margin of error.” Mr. Stark laughed again and put his arm around her shoulder. She stayed stiff in protest and muttered how Mr. Macavey was fine anyway. He pulled her closer and she melted into his side. 

“He still doesn’t go into that bathroom though.”

Penny felt the burn of a blush come over her cheeks. The man had been awfully frightened when Spidergirl came barging into the room, snow crusted on her suit and webs flying onto the tile, pulling them out of the wall around the man standing at the urinal. 

The elevator opened and they stepped out to the door. The lobby at this time of day was empty besides the administrator and Mr. Stark had to stop to make small talk. He made a habit of making sure to ask how Mr. Loraine, who made amazing cookies for Penny, and his family was doing. 

Finally, they were out the door and Penny saw her. Her heart skipped a metaphorical beat but she couldn’t bring herself to care and a smile creeped across her face.

A silver and black Magpul Ronin sat on the curb. The bulky but modern front rim contrasted against the exposed piping on the bottom of the bike. Sunlight glinted off the metal creating a scene straight out of a movie. 

It wasn’t the fancy bike that caught Penny’s attention. It was the rider.

MJ sat with the helmet in front of her looking at them on the top steps. She wore a leather jacket and black jeans with her regular, worn in converse. Penny was smitten by the sight and her cheeks darkened further. 

MJ saluted them and the three waved back.

“Thank you for walking me down.” She said to her two guides. 

“Of course, Penny.” Ms. Potts said and gave Penny a hug. She turned to Mr. Stark and noticed his eyes roaming over the vehicle. 

“It’s safe, Mr. Stark. Don’t be such a worry wort.”

“Am no.” He said sticking his tongue out. “Are you sure she knows how to drive that thing?”

Penny smirked and he pulled her into a large hug. After another round of goodbyes, she was halfway down the stairs when she remembered May’s request. Penny yelled up to them.

“May wants you for dinner Saturday. She’s making her lasagna and says to bring that wine you brought last time.” 

“Looking forward to it.” Mr. Stark yelled back. Penny hopped down the stairs, knowing the lasagna was both their favorites. 

MJ greeted her with a large hug and another helmet. She ran her thumb over the spider sticker on her designated helmet. 

“How was it?” MJ said. 

Penny climbed on behind MJ and wrapped her arms around MJ’s waist. Penny’s fingers ran back and forth over the zipper her leather jacket. 

“We’re almost done with the remake of the suits wings. I could fly, MJ. I could actually fly if we get this right.” 

MJ squeezed her hands resting on the girl’s stomach and kicked her feet down.

The bike rumbled underneath them and Penny’s breath hitched. Her nerves gathered like spiders in her stomach as the anticipation of take-off grew. They waved one last time and flew into the air. The feeling was similar to when she swung from webs but every time Penny would squeal. MJ was silently smiling behind her helmet visor. 

Pepper smiled at the squeal she heard from the girl as they surged forward and noticed her partner’s downcast expression.

“Wipe that frown off of your face, Tony. Penny is fine.”

“Do you know the statistics of a motorcycle being in an accident. You would wear the same expression if you knew and how does a high school senior get such an expensive bike? Did you see that monstrosity?”

They began walking back to the building, hand in hand. 

Once relaxed on the couches, Pepper and Tony watched the sunset from their view. Pepper rested her head against Tony’s tense shoulder and thought of a better distraction.

“I thought they were cute.” She said offhandedly.

Tony stayed silent as he poured over his Starkpad, no doubt going over every motorcycle fact and safety measure. 

“Uh-huh,” He said and she began to count to ten in her head. Five seconds in he stopped scrolling and as she hit count number seven he set his device down and looked at her. 

“Cute?” His expression was blank besides the barest tightening around his eyes. Pepper always knew how to read those eyes. 

“That’s MJ. You’ve met her before at the decathlon competition last year.”

He continued to look at her and Pepper sighed realizing he wasn’t going to connect the dots on his own. 

“They’re dating, Tony”

“Oh.” He said and leaned back against the back of the couch. 

Pepper picked an invisible piece of lint off his shirt and smoothed out an equally invisible wrinkle. She waited for him to process Penny was beginning to date and to say what was on his mind. 

“Did you see that motorcycle? I don’t like it. I know plenty of people who ride them, hell, I’ve ridden them. You know the people that ride those types of things. They’re trouble magnets.” 

“Oh? And who did you try and attack with your ride? Were you a trouble magnet?” She said scooting closer. 

“I am Tony Stark.” He said and sighed at the kiss she placed on his cheek. Pepper smiled at the distraction she could provide. 

“Don’t I know it.” 

-

Penny leaned over the table, working the wrench into the last socket. She could feel the eyes on the back of her head and with one last twist pulled the wrench free. She turned around to find Mr. Stark staring into the center of the wall above her head. The screen was dark in front of him. 

“Mr. Stark?” 

His eyes flew to hers. He smiled weakly but went back to staring. 

“What’s up, kid?”

“I feel like I should be asking you that question.” She walked over and sat down across from him. “Are you okay?” 

Instead of answering, he asked if she was hungry. She nodded because, yes, she was always hungry and, yes, she knew he would work out a way to tell her what was wrong. Food always helped them both think through something. 

They walked up to the living space and shuffled around the kitchen. Each navigated according to their tasks to make the pancakes together. 

Penny grabbed the flour and other dry ingredients while Mr. Stark went to the fridge and set up the bowls. Penny handed him the proper measurements while Mr. Stark poured it into the bowl and whisked. When the griddle was hot Penny placed a small dolloped onto the heated space before turning them over. 

With stacks of fluffy breakfast on their plates they tucked in. Penny ate much faster than Mr. Stark but he made sure her plate was full. His last pancake was sorely misshapen from his pushing it around the plate. Penny stared at the syrup drenched disk and smiled when he passed the plate over to her. 

Mr. Stark got up while she was finished and sat back down with a file.

“What’s that?” 

Instead of answering, he slid it over to her. Penny pulled it closer and opened the cover page. There was a picture on top of multiple pages of text including school records, report cards, and even a bill for braces dated years ago. 

Her stomach tightened. Penny blinked up at him noticing his hands were fidgeting again. 

“Why do you have this?” She tried to keep her voice even despite the gathering tightness in her muscles. 

“I’m just looking out for you, Penny. Do you know she was reported for shoplifting?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Or she-”

“It doesn’t matter,” she repeated. 

Penny took a deep breath. She looked at MJ’s school photo from this past year before closing the file. 

“I can’t believe you would do that. Why would you do that?” 

“I want to make sure you’re safe. I’m concerned about you.”

“That’s not fair.” She raised her voice and stood up. “Of course, I’m safe with her.”

“Listen, It’s not about her specifically.”

“No. You don’t have the right. I trusted you, Mr. Stark. Do you know how nervous I was to tell you? How afraid I was you would get mad?”

“I would never get mad for that. It’s not you I don’t trust.” He said and turned around. “But it doesn’t negate the fact that you’re Spidergirl. You’re my kid and I need to protect you.”

“Spidergirl doesn’t need protecting and I sure don’t either.” Her hands clenched at her sides as she stood up. The chair screeched out behind her. “You’re not my dad!” She yelled and covered her mouth. Penny’s face blushed and she could feel the itching in the back of her throat. The pricks at the corner of her eyes. 

Mr. Stark looked down at the file and back at her. His face remained impassive but his fingers tapped against the table. 

“You’re right.” He said. 

Penny’s hands trembled against her sides. A hurricane raged within her. She’d just yelled at him. Denied the closest thing she’d had to a father. But he’d betrayed her trust. He’d invaded their privacy. MJ’s privacy. 

“I’m going home. I need to think.”

“Let me get you a car.”

“No, I’m walking.” She said and walked out the door. Penny rubbed her sleeve against her eyes and ignored the little voice in her head telling her to go back. 

-

“He’s worried about you.” MJ wrapped her arms around Penny as she buried her face in the other girl’s shoulder. 

“It doesn’t give him a right and he invaded your privacy.” 

“That’s basically what he does for a living right? I’m pissed about it but it shows how much he cares, I guess.”

Penny nodded and a sob escaped her. 

“I yelled at him.” She cried and MJ rocked her back and forth. “I said he wasn’t my dad when he has been one since I met him. I can’t believe I said that.”

“It’s okay. It will be okay”

Penny burrowed her head into MJ’s neck and breathed in the fresh scent of linen and the salt of tears.

-

“Last round of questions are as follows.”

The announcer called out as Tony watched from the audience. Penny was sitting with a large smile of victory up there winning. He couldn’t have been prouder when she buzzed in first, again, for the next question. 

Someone moved toward him in his periphery. He spotted the girl navigating the short aisle to him. Tony’s back stiffened and although he had already apologized to Penny he had resolved not to apologize to the girl. After all, he was only doing what he thought was best. 

She sat down and he snorted to himself. She was wearing a badass leather jacket that despite himself Tony thought was awesome. 

They listened without speaking as Penny knocked it out of the park. The audience stood up and clapped for the team. Tony clapped harder when he heard the girl beside him yelling Penny’s name.

Penny glanced over at them from her chair on stage. Tony’s arms were raised above his head and the normally stoic MJ was yelling. She blushed under the lights and promptly produced a pleased smile. She left to gather with her team in the back and another team came on stage. 

Tony was aware of the girl staring at him but he continued to keep his attention onstage. Pepper’s voice in the back of his mind chided him for being immature but he ignored it. 

He turned to look at her as the clapping subsided. 

They faced each other and he spotted her shirt. There was this weird raccoon cartoon on it but what caught his attention was above it. In bold words it said ‘eat the rich’ and Tony’s eyes flew to hers. She only lifted her eyebrow. 

“You better not hurt her like that again, Stark.” She said, leaning forward over the divide the armrest provided. He began to answer but she cut him off. “Save it for someone who cares.” She stood up, making to walk with her back straight out of the aisle. 

“Wait.” He said while someone shushed him. MJ turned around, arms crossed in front of her. 

“I’m sorry. I crossed a boundary in your relationship and your own personal privacy. Not that it matters but I deleted everything I found. I was worried about her, Penny that is. She’s like my… Well, I care, and um, you see…” Tony’s arms flared in front of him trying to make up for his inarticulate response. How was it this teenage girl was flustering him?

“I get it but it doesn’t make it right. You’ve hurt many people in your life and I don’t want Penny to be one of them again.” 

He swallowed and he started tapping his fingers against the armrest. The all too familiar itching pulsed in his hands and Tony wondered if he’d done the right thing after all. 

“I know.” 

MJ nodded and began walking down the aisle. She stopped and turned her head so Tony could see her mouth. 

“She feels the same way about you, Stark.” She said and hurried out.

Penny emerged from the back and walked over. Tony watched as they greeted each other. Even the girl blushed and hesitantly smiled when Penny threw her arms around her. He returned the wave Penny gave him over the girl’s back. 

They talked for a brief moment and then the girl left after a glance in his direction. Penny walked over and Tony gave her a hug. She held on tight and he wondered again how lucky he was she came into his life. How lucky he was she stayed in his messy and chaotic life. 

“Did you see MJ?” She said looking down and playing with the bottom of her sweatshirt. Her shoulders were hunched over and Tony was reminded how young she was. 

“I did.”

“And you talked?”

“Well, she did most of the talking but it was very illuminating to say the least.” 

Penny’s eyes flew to his and he chuckled.

“No, need to worry, kid.” He said steering them to the car. “She is quite formidable.”

Penny laughed.

“Let’s get ice cream” She said and Tony couldn’t imagine a better day.

-

She tugged the pockets of the dress for the third time as MJ stood beside her. Their arms were linked and MJ tightened her hold so Penny couldn’t fidget anymore.

“Stop.” She said and winked at Penny. 

Penny blushed and they walked up the stairs to get to the elevator. 

Mr. Stark had apologized, and being the drama queen, he was made a show of burning the file. Penny had apologized as well and their talk afterward, though difficult, helped strengthen their relationship even more. 

His worry about her became almost endearing, she told him with an annoyed voice. She would never say it out loud but his worry for her made the soft part of her heart feel all fuzzy and warm. 

Tonight, as an extended part of the apology Mr. Stark had invited her and MJ to dinner. Penny looked over at MJ and leaned forward to give her a chaste kiss. MJ smiled at her as they drew apart and Penny’s heart squeezed.

They both took in a breath before Friday let them in. 

Mr. Stark was there with a smile. He hugged Penny and turned to MJ, letting her decide if she wanted a hug. MJ stuck out her hand and the two shook hands. Pepper called from the kitchen and Penny watched from the doorway as Mr. Stark and MJ debated the ethics of some new economic policy on the way to the kitchen. 

They all gathered around the table, loud and unapologetic, and Penny had never been smiled before tucking into the food.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is MJ's [motorcycle](http://www.the47.com/46-isogai-masahira)
> 
> Also, the shirt she is wearing has a picture of [Tom Nook](https://images.app.goo.gl/XyMyCJQkxPXe9Yna8)
> 
> Thank you all for reading. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
